Carts are not new per se and are used for a variety of functions. For example, grocery carts and carts for handling luggage in airports are well known. Some of these carts have collapsible features even though they tend to be bulky and are often difficult to store in a relatively small space when not in use. Some of these carts are somewhat fragile and have a relatively small load-carrying capacity.